buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TAGDavid/Buddy Warriors, Ask Blog
Tasuku: "Hello," Rachel: "And welcome back to," Both: "The Buddy Warriors' Ask Blog!" Tasuku: "This time, it'll be official." Rachel: "Ask us anything, even if it's to Berith or Jonathan or Alucard." Tasuku: "And the author will try to answer it by using one of his many personalities to match the character." Rachel: "We'll update this blog whenever there's a new question." Tasuku: "No matter how bad it is, sorry. No offense." Rachel: "Way to go, hurt everyone's feelings why don't you," Tasuku: "Hey! I said 'no offense'!" Rachel: "Yeah, but you still said it. Moving on." Tasuku: *Growls* "So, for today's special guest," Rachel: "As promised," Both: "Please welcome, Jonathan Brindley and his buddy Labrys~!" Jonathan: "Hi there! Pleasure to be here," Labrys: "Hello y'all!" Rachel: "So now that he's here," Tasuku: "And her," *Points at Labrys* Rachel: "You know what to ask," *Buzzer sounds* Jonathan: "Oh, the buzzer buzzed." Rachel: "That means, we're outta time." Labrys: "See you next time~" Tasuku and Rachel: "On Buddy Warriors' Ask Blog!" Author: "Somethings missing...but I can't tell what..." *Footsteps* Author: "Now I remember," *Opens door* *Rachel and Tasuku falls in* Author: "I guess you came here because at every end of these blogs, you would come over and break my door down, but you realised that you didn't break my door down this time, so you came over to break my door down, right?" *Rachel and Tasuku nods* Author: "..........Just break the door," Both: "Yay!" *Closes the door and locks it, then kicks it down* Author: "God, why do I do this to myself?" Rachel: "Hey there! Welcome back!" Tasuku: "And woah, there's a lot of questions submitted by Roxasofmalice." Rachel: "To save time, we'll answer them as quickly as possible." Jonathan: "To Jonathan, Since your buddy is human-like, do you two....Date?! N-No! W-Why would you even think that?!" Tasuku: *Laughs* "Next question. To Tasuku, Have you ever tried being Tasuku Ryuenji for a day? How was it? Well, it's like I'm Tasuku Ryuenji everyday. Everytime I walk down the streets, people look at me and shout 'It's Tasuku Ryuenji!' then they'd come over and ask for my autograph. It's really annoying, but I couldn't disappoint the me in this universe's fans. So I signed them anyway." Labrys: "Oh, this one's for me! To Labrys, WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE!!!~ *Was from a secret creepy fan*.....CAUSE I'MA BOSS!!!" *Insert dubstep music with Labrys wearing sunglasses.* Rachel: "To Rachel, if your a buddy now...does that mean you can't go on-" *Hands Tasuku the question* Tasuku: "Huh? What's this?" *Reads* *Blushes* "Urg-Wh-Why would you even ask that?!" Rachel: "The next time someone sends me these kinds of questions!!! I'm gonna *SENSORED* *SENSOR* *SENSOR* *EPIC SENSOR* *TOTALLY RADICAL SENSORS* *WHAT ARE THESE RANDOM SENSORS FOR?!* David: "Hey, there's a package for me. A wonder what's inside, and why is it wrapped up?" *Is tempted to smash it* Note. David doesn't like secrets. Jonathan: "Well, read the tag first, what's it say?" David: "It says, Here you go~ Your a good boy~" *Awkward Silence* Tasuku: "Ah ha ha ha! What are you? Her pet?!" *Continues laughing* David: -_- *Opens package* "Hey! It's a biscuit! Sweet!" *Nom* *Nom* *Crunch* *Crunch* Rachel: "Hey! Why didn't I get a biscuit?" D: *Jealousy* Berith: *Bursts through the studio door* "Sorry I'm late! I got chased by- dogs." Labrys: "Oh hey! You're just in time! There's a question for you." *Gives question to Berith* Berith: "To Berith, You go gonna go after your sister or this Minerva girl...since ya know...your friend is now another species? Huh? What do you mean? They didn-" *Facepalms* "No, Rachel is just a friend and I'm not interested in dating. Plus, why would I date my own sister? Won't that just be weird?" Rachel: "You have a sister?" David: "Woah! Spoiler alert! Abort! Abort!" Berith: "Wait, wha-" *Broadcast ended* David: "Oh yeah! Since Roxasofmalice sent me a present, here. Have this!" *Mails a package to Roxasofmalice* A.K.A. Below. "It's a plushie of me! I hope you like it~" Tasuku: "I'm Tasuku," Rachel: "And I'm Rachel," Both: "And welcome back to, The Buddy Warriors' Ask Blog." Berith: "Today we have a new character joining us." Jonathan: "And his name is Keith Heart! So come on in, Keith!" *Thunder Strikes* Keith: *Stands menacingly on the right side of the studio* Everyone: *Gasp* David: "Nyah!" *Hides behind a box* *Peeks out* Keith: *Laughs like an evil villain* "You guys are so timid! It's hilarious!" Labrys: "What?! That was it?! I expected Jonathan to be like that, but you guys?" Rachel: "Like you're the one to talk?! You're shaking like a leaf!" *Points towards Labrys quaking body* Labrys: "Sh-Shuddup," Tasuku: "Well, Keith. Since you're new here, let me explain what you're suppose to do. Whenever there's a question for you, answer it. Everything else, just do what you want." Keith: "That's all? Okay. So- Hey! There's a question for Johnny over there," Jonathan: "My name's Jonathan! Argh! First question, what are your thoughts on Keith? Well, at first I thought he was a really scary guy, but then I found out he's just a prankster." Keith: "Ha ha! And I got you good! Next question, oh hey! It's for me! Are you and your buddy Marie dating?! Well I guess we kinda are, seeing as how she needs me in her life and-" Marie: "H-Hey! T-T-That's not t-true!" *Blushes* Berith: "Last question, oh, it's for Labrys. It says Why are you so pretty and charming and cute and adorable! Blushes?" Labrys: "Well it's obvious," *Puts on sunglasses* "I'm perfect," *Insert talk dirty to me clip.* Alucard: "Why didn't I get a question?" Rachel: "AAAHHHHH!!!!! It's Alucard!!!" *Faints* Tasuku: "Rachel!" Bloody: "Ha! She's so cute when she faints." Yamigarasu: *Continued sitting on Berith's shoulder, watching everybody* Jonathan: "I think that's it for this episode, see you next time," Everyone but Rachel and Tasuku who is trying to wake her up: "on The Buddy Warriors' Ask Blog!" Jonathan: "By the way, has anyone realise that I'm the only one here with an offensive buddy skill? Doesn't that mean I'm the only warrior here?" Labrys: "Hey! I got an axe!" Tasuku: "I have my sword, and my core deck case!" Berith: "And I'm a ninja!" Yamigarasu: "No you aren't, yet." Berith: "Aw...." "At least I have a giant shuriken," Tasuku: "Don't forget Rachel's staff." Jonathan: "Isn't that staff a wizard staff? That doesn't make her a warrior, more like a mage instead." Tasuku: "Mages are warriors too, look at Kuguru and Addrick!" Kyle: "Hey, don't forget about me! I have a scythe!" Everyone but Keith and Rachel: "Ah!" Tasuku: "Whatever! Just end the episode! I repeat! End the episode!" Kyle: "Hey! Don-" *End of Broadcast* David: "Welcome back to the Buddy Warriors's Ask Blog! Nyaaah!" Diana: "Yay! You're so cute!" *Carries David in her arms* David: "Hey! Put me down! I said put me down! Argh-" Yamigitsune: "Yeah! Put him down! Carry me instead!" Keith: "Anyway, we got 3 questions from Battlecardfighter, so let's hurry to that, okay?" Alucard: "Hey, I got a question. To Alucard, after you lost to Berith, how do you view him? Well, I just see him as a rival I have to beat, not much else though." Berith: "Aw...I'm hurt..." Alucard: "Be quiet," Berith: "Hey! I got one too! To Berith, how many hours a day do you do your ninja training? Well good question, Yamigarasu trains me 3 hours a day. It's hard, but pretty rewarding in the end. Just look at these moves!" *Does a front flip onto Rachel and Tasuku's desk.* Everyone but Alucard and Yamigarasu: *Applauds* "Woohoo! Way to go, Berith!" Alucard: "Eh, could have been better." Berith: "Heeyyy!" Yamigarasu: "He's right, you should take your training more seriously." Berith: "Ah! Yamigarasu?! You too?! Aw...." Diana: "Oh don't feel bad, Onii-chan, you'll get better one day! So now it's my turn! To Diana, do you ever get the feeling your getting stared at? Um...I don't think so...but sometimes I do. I think I'm just being paranoid though," Bloody Moon Dragon: *Stares at Diana* "Heehee, so cute...." Rachel: *Stands menacingly behind Bloody* "Bloooooddy~" Bloody: "Kaaah!" *Gets stomped on by Rachel.* "AAAHH!!! UNCLE! UNCLE!!" Rachel: *Removes foot from Bloody's head.* "If you keep stalking us! I'll call the police on you!" Bloody: "I'm sooooorry! Okay? It's not my fault you guys are so attractive...." Diana and Rachel: *Blushes* Kyle: "Aw....I didn't get a question?" Minerva: "Me too..." Noel: "Me three..." Sonia: "Me four..." Keith: "Me five..." Rachel: "Ueh?! How did so many people get depressed so fast? Hang on! I'm joining too!" *Reads Crona's poem from Soul Eater.* *Crouches next to everyone depressed* "I wish I had never been borned..." Tasuku: "R-Rachel?!" David: "Well that happened, so can you please put me down now?" Diana: "No~! Teeheehee!" David: "Welcome back to the Buddy Warriors's Ask Blog! So we have 3 questions and a package for Battlecardfighter today and Diana still refuses to put me down!" Diana: "Heehee, you're too cute to be put down." Everyone: "....." Tasuku: "Anyway...We have 3 questions, one for Bloody. One for Kyle, and one for Minerva." Satomi: "Actually, Minerva's my last name. I rather you just call me Satomi. Japanese name and all." Labrys: "Don't forget the package! Let's open it!" Berith: *Opens* "All right! It's a basket of muffins!" Kyle: "Awesome!" Rachel: "Cool!" Sonia: "I love muffins!" Yamigitsune: "There's a note. It says, all these muffins are for Yamigitsune, he can share it with Diana if he wants to. Nobody else is allowed to eat it." Alucard: "What?! Let me see that," *Reaches for the basket* Yamigitsune: "Nope!" *Turns into a fox and runs away.* Alucard: "Hey! Get back here with those baked goods! I want my muffin!" *Chases Yamigitsune* Twlwyth: "Hey! I want muffins too!" *Follows behind Alucard* Labrys: "Me three!" *Attacks Yamigitsune with a Labrys* Yamigitsune: *Runs around the studio with the basket's handle gripped in his mouth.* "Heehee!" *Drops a muffin in front of Diana* Diana: "Yay!" *Picks it up and eats the muffin* Rachel: "Get back here!" *Chases Yamigitsune* Tasuku: "Stop! You're gonna break camera running around like that!" Camera: *Cracks* Everyone but Rachel: *Gasp* Rachel: *Picks Yamigitsune up by the tail* Yamigitsune: "Hey! What?! Put me down!" *Squirms* Tasuku: "Rachel! This is serious! The camera's broken!" Esther: "Has it occurred to you that we don't even use a camera?" Berith: *Blushes* "Oh! R-Right..." *Rubs the back of his head.* Joseph: "Heehee, David just writes the stuff we say and do on his blog. He doesn't record us!" David: "Damn right, I don't. Oh that's right, I forgot to introduce these two new characters. Esther and Joseph everyone!" Esther: "Hello there!" Joseph: "What up?" Kyle: "Anyway, continuing. To Kyle, why do you like pranking people. Isn't it obvious? It's fun!" Satomi: "To Satomi, how long have people been calling you "The Goddess of Battle"? It's been over a year, I guess I'm just that good." Rachel: "Can't wait to see you battle. Yay! Girl Power!" Satomi: *Blushes and laughs* "Thank you!" Bloody: "To Bloody, how long have you been stalking girls. Oh, you wanna know huh? Well I've pretty much been stalking ever since I got on Earth. All their little secrets and their embarrassing habits, I've seen it all! And maybe I'll just stalk you next." Berith: "......Battlecardfighter's a boy." Bloody: "What?! Oh no!" Alucard: "Idiot," Yamigarasu: "You should really pay more attention to the words we say, you know?" Rachel: "Well, Yamigitsune drooled over all the muffins, so we won't be able to eat them. So what punishment do you think we should give this little bastard? I recommend shaving all the fur off his body." Tasuku: "Aw...the muffins are all ruined? Well that sucks, and Diana was the only one to get a muffin.: Yamigitsune: "More for me!" Twlwyth: "Quit you! I second Rachel on shaving the rodent!" Yamigitsune: D: Diana: "Oh come on guys, it's not that bad. We'll just ask Battlecardfighter to send more muffins." Alucard: "Easy for you to say, you even managed to get a muffin!" David: "I didn't get a muffin? Satomi: "Anyways, what about Chapter 8? Are you done with it yet? David: "Oh yeah! I'm almost complete! But recently, I've been having some self-doubt...I compared my work with tons of other people's, and realised that my work can't even be compared! It sucks too bad...everyone else's is better than me..." Tasuku: "Oh come on, don't feel bad! It's not that bad!" David: "Easy for you to say, have you even read my work?!" Tasuku: *Shock! Instant regret saying that sentence* "N-no..." David: "Woah! What a rush! 5 questions and one package. Two questions and a package from Battlecardfighter and 3 questions from Chong Kah How. An asian name! Just like me, cool. Someone secure the package before Yamigitsune takes it." Tasuku: "I got it!" *Holds the box* Labrys: "So let's get on with it!" Kyle: "To everyone, how long have you had your buddies? I can't remember, it's been a long time." "I can't remember" "A few months I think..." "I agree with all of you," Jonathan: "Wow, we can't properly answer that question, sorry. We just can't remember, it's just those kind of questions." Alucard: "To Alucard, why do you let your buddy stalk girls?" Rachel: "Yeah, why do you let him do that?" *Cracks knuckles* Alucard: "I could care less about what he does, as long as he doesn't affect my buddyfight." Satomi: "Let's open the package now." *Opens* "It's cupcakes for all of us! W-wait, Yamigitsune can't have one." Yamigitsune: "Aw..." Berith: "Yes! High-five!" Tasuku: "All right!" *High-fives Berith* Diana: "Aw...Cheer up, Yamigitsune. Here, have a bite of mine." *Gives Yamigitsune her cupcake.* Yamigitsune: *Nom* David: "It's time for Kah How's questions. To all buddyfighters, have you tried buddyfighting the Yugioh way?" Everyone: "No," *Shakes head* "I don't think so..." "Sounds fun, I guess we could try?" Tasuku: "To Tasuku, what do you think of Mr. Purgatory Knight? Well, it's a little depressing that the human Tasuku turned evil. We live to protect everyone, not harm the adults and corrupt children. Guess he forgot that reason, Disaster Force is spreading, it sucks that I can't do anything as a buddy monster, I wanted to join the buddy police, but Rachel has to be old enough. " David: "Well that's sad. Last question." Alucard: "To Alucard, what's your impres-Hey!" *Question gets taken by David* David: "Spoilers, can't have them. Esther, Joseph and Noel will be with us soon. As soon as I finish writing Chapter 8. *Sigh* My parents didn't even punish Zack, they said I was careless and should have locked my computer when I left. I can't wait to lose all reasons and my mind to gut my little brother. Then hang my parents." Everyone: o_o David: "Hey, I couldn't find any mail today." Satomi: "What? Nobody sent us a question? Aw...." Tasuku: "Oh, man. That's-" *Door knock* Berith: "Go away! We're depressed!" Keith: "Hey! Be polite. Let's check it out." David: "I got it!" *Opens door* Mailman: "Mail," *Drops a pile of letters and a package on David* David: "Waaaah! Help! I'm drowning in mail!" Alucard: "Woah, did not expect that." *Picks up questions and reads* "It looks like there's a question for every buddyfighter here." Marie: "Really? Wow. Well we have nothing to do, let's answer all of them." David: "The sender's name is Billy92899. And the package is a box of muffins. It's tag says "Once you take a muffin, the box will appear empty to you, so you can only take one muffin." *Reaches in and grabs a muffin. Compares height* "Why is this muffin almost bigger than me? Oh well, means I can swim in it." *Jumps into the muffin* *Nom* *Nom* Labrys: "That looks like fun." Rachel: "To Rachel, Since you are the only one to have been both, what are the major differences between being a human and a buddy? Well, as a buddy monster. I'm able to use cool magic in Dungeon World that you can't do in the human world. Actual Magic, can you believe it?" Tasuku: "You don't age as a buddy monster either." Berith: "To Berith, Have you ever gone super stealth pro and just ninja'd around the city on top of rooftops and stuff? I haven't, sorry to disappoint. Gotta train a little more to be able to do that." Jonathan: "To Jonathan, Why is Labrys the student council president? Well...it's kinda hard to explain. Long story short, she's just perfect for it." Labrys: "Exactly, I'm perfect!" Alucard: "To Alucard, Why are you so CREEPY?! I'm not creepy, I'm just a little anti-social. Don't be quick to judge." Diana: "To Diana, Same as Berith, because you both use katana world, have you ever gone super stealth pro and just ninja's around the city on top of rooftops and stuff? Nah, ninja stuff isn't my gig. I use Skull Warriors, if you didn't know." Kyle: "To Kyle, Isn't it really hard to fly around on a scythe? I mean, the handle isn't too thick. Well, it kinda is, but you'll get used to it after a while. I don't exactly have to stand on it. I could ride it like a witch's broom." Keith: "To Keith, Why is your buddy a cat, but also a human? That's like, two really different forms. Marie's not a cat, she's not human either. She's a buddy monster that looks like a human cosplaying as a cat with actual cat ears and a tail. Though catnip actually works on her. Hehheh," Rachel: "I don't know what you do with the catnip but I don't wanna know." Satomi: "To Minerva, once again, call me Satomi. There's no need to be so formal. How is it like to have a light and dark version of your buddy? Well, it's very interesting. There's not really much of a difference, actually." David: "So that's it for today then. We just found out Keith toys with Marie and Alucard's an emo loner and Berith is not actually a ninja!" Keith: "Heh, I do other stuff too, if you wanna know, I could-" Rachel: "Ultimate! Pervert! Smash!!!" Keith: "Wait, wait!" *Gets shot into space* Everyone: *Looks up* Keith: *Crashes through the studio roof* "Oh god! Thank goodness I'm not actually real, or else that would have hurt like hell!" Rachel: "Care for seconds?" Keith: "No thank you!" David: "Welcome back, everyone!" *Waves my little paw* "Sorry of the delay, I got grounded. But what's important is that I'm back in business!" Labrys: "Glad you're back!" *Leans against axe on the ground, smiling* Jonathan: "Yeah, we missed being real in people's mind." Alucard: "I'm crossed with you," Yamigarasu: "Being grounded isn't an excuse!" Bloody: "Yeah! I missed stalking everyone!" Diana: *Blushes* "Yamigitsune, keep a look out please." Yamigitsune: "Will do!" Yamigarasu: "I'll help too," Berith: "Yeah! No one's stalking my sister!" Esther: "Well, I'll be sure to lock my doors and windows." Twlwyth: "Right," *Nods in agreement* Bloody: "Awww, come on! Haha!" Keith: "Hey! Enough already, let's just answer some questions!" Rachel: "Right!" Tasuku: "We sorely missed you all, so let's begin!" *Smiles* Labrys: "To Labrys: Has Jonathan ever brought you out on a date? Well, we go outside for dinner sometimes, does that count?" Jonathan: "I-It's not a date! I was just treating her with some dinner..." *Blushes intensively* Rachel: "Sounds romantic, why don't you ever do that, Tasuku?" Tasuku: "W-what?! I don't know what you're talking about!" *Blush intensifies* Your parents are always cooking lunch and dinner, and you make us breakfast. Why should we ever need to go out for dinner? I mean we have all the food at home and I-" Kyle: "Sounds like you're nervous," *Smirks* Tasuku: "Shaddup! Next question! To Tasuku: Has Rachel ever asked you to a d-d-date?!" *Drops question and hides blush, whimpering in embarrassment* Rachel: *Blushes* "T-that was surprising... No, actually. Honestly, Tasuku's just a friend... A really good friend, nothing else. I wouldn't dream of dating him," *Shift eyes around, blushing* Esther: "Really sounds like you two are in love~" Rachel: "Shaddup! What about Labrys and John?! They're already dating!" *Points towards them* Jonathan: "W-what?! I told you it's not a date!" Labrys: "HAHAHA!" Everyone but Alucard: *Smiles widely* Twlwyth: "Hey, next question please." *Waves a question around* Rachel: "R-right, To Rachel: Are you gonna tell your parents about becoming a buddy?...I honestly don't know, I mean I don't think they would care. With Tasuku around, it's kinda hard talking to them now. But I don't mind!" Tasuku: "Lots of things ever since we were together, it was probably for the better though!" Berith: "Right!" *Looks over at everyone, then at Yamigarasu* Everyone but David: *Looks at their buddies, smiling back and forth* David: "That concludes all for today, Jonathan secretly dates Labrys," Jonathan: "Hey!" David: "Tasuku and Rachel are in love," Tasuku and Rachel: "Hey!" David: "And tons of other people didn't get put in this blog post, nor did they have any questions." Everyone but David: "True...." David: "Hope everyone gets more questions next time! Goodbye!" Noel: "See ya in the next chapter, of Buddy Warriors!" David: "Myah! Welcome back everyone! I personally apologize to Battlecardfighter. Everyone's been telling me how anxious you were for Chapter 8. Also, sorry for how late this was. I have no excuse for my failure." Noel: "Darn right you don't!" David: "Hehe, sorry. Anyways, one, two, three!" Everyone: WELCOME BACK, EVERYONE!!! Satomi: "We sorely missed you." Berith: "We hope to be back fer reals soon." Alucard: "There's two questions from Battlecardfighter here for everyone in the room, so let's answer them!" Rachel: "Hm? You seemed hype today, Alucard." Alucard: "...Thanks...Anyways, the question is: Are you interested in anyone?" >///< Tasuku: "W-what?! I...I..." Jonathan: "Woah, woah, woah! Does not compute!" Labrys: "Well..." *Blushes* Diana: "Hm? I don't know..." *Hangs head in despair* Keith: "Um...ah..." *blushes and sub-consciously hides behind people* Rachel: "Jeeze, everyone?...That's embarrassing...." Kyle: "I know who I like, myself!" *Lets out a hearty laugh* Satomi: "That must be the dumbest answer ever..." *Looks away* Sonia: "Heehee, this is fun just to hang out." Esther: "I think we'll just leave this one unanswered." David: "I think we should start shippings, haha." Everyone: "Hey!" David: "Haha, sorry. There's smoothies for everyone though, as an apology." Yamigitsune: "Really? Awesome!" *Dives for smoothies* Alucard: "Somebody stop him!" Dalleon: "I don't think so!" *Grabs Yamigitsune* Bloody: "Did you really think we'd let you steal everything? Hahaha!" Yamigitsune: "Hey! Do you distrust me that much? I was just getting a smoothie." Yamigarasu: "It's your fault for being so untrustworthy in the first place!" Yamigitsune: "Hehe, sorry." Alucard: "This is pretty good..." *Sips quietly through straw* Sonia" "Mmm! It tastes great!" David: "Next, how sure are you that you'll win the tournament?" Berith: "Hm? Well, I'm not that good a buddyfighter, but I'm willing to try my hardest!" Diana: "Me too!" *Smiles while petting Yamigitsune who's sitting on her lap* Alucard: "There's no need to ask, you know I'll win." Tasuku: "Fat chance! Me and Rachel are gonna wipe the floor with you!" Kyle: "Hey, don't forget me!" Keith: "Or me, for that matter!" (Sorry, Keith doesn't appear that much....I'll try to make him appear more often next time.) Jonathan: "I won't lose to anyone!" Labrys: "That's the spirit!" Esther: "I'm not losing either!" Satomi: "You're not gonna beat me that easily!" Sonia: "Personally, I wouldn't care whether I win or lose, just as long as I have fun!" Keith: "I'll do my best. I won't give up that easily!" Fanon Fangirl, Marie: "Nyah! We'll definitely win!" David: "That's the spirit! Also, Jonathan, you have a special package." Jonathan: "Hm? What is it?" *Walks over to David* David: *Hands him to box* "Here." Jonathan: *Opens and reads 'I know you can use this card to its full potential, and good luck with Labrys, never let her go man ;)"'* *Blushes heavily* "Thanks, Battlecardfighter. I'll try not to let you down." David: "Heehee~!" *Hears knock at the door* "Who is it?" Mailman: "Deliveries from Billy92899!" Diana: "I'll get it" *Opens the door* Mailman: "Here you go." Diana: "Woah! It's heavy!" Berith: "I'll help you with that." *Grabs the box and sets it near everyone. Diana: "Thanks, Onii-chan." Tasuku: "Hm? What's inside the box?" Keith: "Let's open it." *Cuts the duct tape and opens* Box: *Tons of questions spring out* David: "Waaahhh!" *Gets buried under mail* Noel: "Uh-oh! We better answer them fast before David drowns in the mail." Rachel: "Right! To Rachel: How's it like living with a boy who's around the same age as you? And you're also both buddy monsters... Ever get those thoughts...? Well, first of all, buddy monsters don't age. (At least, in this universe they don't.) Tasuku might be thousands of years old for all I know. He just looks about the same age as me." Tasuku: "Hey!" Rachel: "Anyway, it's not that weird. We don't have to share beds, we have our own closets and our room is kinda separated into two equal parts. And it's not that different from being humans, the only difference I know of other than anti-ageing is that we can make our equipments appear out of mid-air. Everything is pretty much the same, so that's it." Berith: "To Berith: What does your ninja training consist of? Well, I have to lift heavy weights while standing on a tall pole and balancing myself on one leg. Sometimes Yamigarasu shoots a couple of pebbles at me and I try to dodge them. Then I would need to have ninja focus, and let absolutely nothing distract me-Hey! Yamigitsune, no stealing my smoothie!" *Pulls away* Yamigitsune: "Hehe," *Giggles mischievously* Alucard: "To Alucard: What's it like having the biggest pervert in the fanfic as a buddy? Well. First of all, everyone avoids you. Either because they are scared of me, or just scared of my buddy because they think he might have influenced me." Bloody: "Hey, not my fault that I think girls are attractive." Every girl: "Tons of guys think girls are attractive!" Bloody: *Chuckles* Alucard: "Argh....It's annoying. But it's worth it." Jonathan: "To Jonathan: What are the perks of having the student council president as a buddy? Well, people are sorta afraid of me...I'm sure they are more scared of Labrys though, I'm just glad I managed to make some friends along the way." Rachel and Keith: *Looks towards each other and smiles* Labrys: "Aw.....I'm sorry." *Hugs Jonathan* Jonathan: *Internally screaming in joy* Keith: "To Keith: What's the best situation (You know what I mean) you've been in with Marie? Also... how did you find out catnip works on her? Well, I really liked it when she sleep-walks into my bed every night. My favourite part was when she tried to use me as a pillow, haha." Marie: "Hey! It's not my fault!" *Blushes and looks away* Keith: "Anyway, as for the catnip part, it's actually a funny story. You see, we were-" Marie: "Shut up!" *Tackles Keith to the ground* Kyle: "To Kyle: Is it weird having a supportive, encouraging buddy named 'There Is Only Death'? Hm? Really? I don't think that's weird." Dalleon: "Awww, thanks." Diana: "Oh! There's one for me too. To Diana: What is it like being an attractive female, who uses skull warriors? That's gotta make some people confused when they find out. Aww, thanks! Also, I don't think it's confusing that I use Skull Warriors. I always liked them. Especially Yamigitsune!" Yamigitsune: "That's right, hehe!" *Enjoys Diana's petting* Satomi: "To Satomi: What's an average day for you? Well, I would play with Orphans and help some stray animals if I can. I study a lot so I can keep my rank. In the near-evening I would go to the card shops and ask the manager if new cards were released and then study them." Rachel: "Ahhh-choookworm." (Bookworm) Satomi: "Excuse me?" Rachel: "Nothing." Noel: "Hey, there's one for 3 of us. To Noel, Esther, and Joseph: What does it feel like to know you'll be apart of the cast of Buddy Warriors? Well, it feels great." Esther: "I'm not sure, I feel excitement and boredom at the same time." Joseph: "It's great! I get to meet so many new people. It'd be fun fighting them." *Winks at the girls* Rachel: "Nice try, oh wait, it wasn't." Tasuku: *Giggles* Berith:"Get owned, haha." Joseph: "Awww...." Alucard: "It's time for the buddy monsters to answer their share of questions." Tasuku: "Right. What's it like living with Rachel now that she's a buddy monster? You can't say you haven't thought about it." *Blushes* "Well, I have been...It's fun that I get to spend more time with her, I mean with everyone! That's right! Everyone, my team, TEAM G.M., all the rest! The weather is pleasant in Dungeon World. It's perfect, it's nice to hang out there too." Yamigarasu: "When do you think Berith will be ready to claim the title of 'Ninja'? Judging by his progression, he'll be a great ninja one day, but not now." Bloody: "To Bloody: How does it feel to know you're the single biggest pervert in the enitre fanfic? Hey! Okay, maybe I'm a little perverted, but I have feelings too." Alucard: "You do? I never noticed." Keith: "You just got burnt, haha." Bloody: "Now that's just mean." Labrys: "To Labrys: What are the duties of the student council president, and do the other members of the student coucil know you're a buddy monster? It's simple, some paper work here and there, patrol the school, it's easy. And of course they do, ever since the new buddy laws have been established, buddy monsters have been getting more opportunities to be whatever they want to be." Marie: "O-oh! There's one for me too. To Marie: On a scale of 1 to 10, how much does Keith toy with you? I'd say 11. He's always making fun of me." Keith: "Hehe, I can't help it." *Rubs the back of his head* Bloody: "Hm! And you call me a pervert." Dalleon: "To Dalleon: Ummmmm... I'm having a really hard time coming up with a question for you, so.... How's it going? Alright." Yamigitsune: "To Yamigitsune: Do you prefer being in fox form more than regular form? Yeah, I seem to attract more attention that way. And I get to curl up on Diana's lap as she pets me. Hehe~" David: "Nyah! That sounds adorable!" Tylwyth(That name is so hard to remember, I'm sorry that she hasn't appeared often): "To Tylwyth: I know you have two forms, but since a fighter can only have one buddy, which of your forms is Satomi's buddy? I still count as one buddy. And Rachel and Tasuku are pretty weird, they have each other as buddies even thought they are both monsters now, assuming Rachel's no longer human. And to answer your question, I guess my light form would be more suited." Kyle: "Hey, there's one more box left." Berith: "I'll get it." *Hands phase through box* "What the?!" Yamigarasu: "It says here that the box is magically enchanted so that only Kyle and Dalleon can touch it, and the muffins can only be held by them. Be more aware of your surroundings, Berith. There's also a note. 'Since I couldn't think of a good question for Dalleon, Heres' a box of muffins. Berith: "Okay..." Dalleon: "Muffins huh?" Labrys: "Awww....." Dalleon: "Heehee~ In your face~" *Rubs the muffin through Labrys's face, but it just phases through her. Labrys "WHY YOU!" *Grabs Dalleon" Dalleon: "Hey! Ow! Ow! Uncle! Uncle!" Rachel: "*Sigh* Awww, I love pastries." Tasuku: "Rachel, your mom bakes us crumpets and scones everyday." Rachel: "But I wanted something else." David: "Haha, I think that'll be all for today. The tournament will officially be delayed. We're currently exploring Dungeon World and focusing on character development. If there is something you find not right with the characters, please tell me. And if you want to, give me an idea of your character's life and I'll write a whole story maining your character and buddy." Kyle: "Sounds great." Rachel: "Yay! A trip to Dungeon World!" David: "Haha, well, that's all for today. We'll see you next time on," Everyone: "BUDDY WARRIORS!!!" Category:Blog posts